Akikota and the Sly, Bentley, and Murray Gang
by Jeekey
Summary: This is after Sly3, and a friend named Akikota invites The gang on a training and sight seeing trip to Alaska.An adveture arises when an old threat resurfaces, but not what you might expect.I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story, so it might not be that good. The name under the chapter number indicates who's point of view the chapter is in, and if the words after that say something like "3 months ago" or "5 days ago" that means 3 months before the next chapter labeled "Present". Present means the story is happening while the character describes it, as the character describes it. That might sound confusing but it's easy to get the hang of it.

**Disclaimer: **I **do not **own the Sly Cooper video games.

**Claimer:** I **do** own Akikota and Mist.

Chapter 1

Sly, 3 months ago

Those memories... They've been tugging at my back since, well, a few weeks after I faked losing my memory to live with Carmelita. Now I think, "Why did I do that, anyway?" I guess it's because I looked at Bentley and Penelope and thought that was what it's all about. This isn't like me, to feel remorseful about my choices. Now, looking back on all the adventures with the gang, maybe love isn't really what it's all about. And this letter made me think even more. Maybe if I go, then I can sort it all out:

Hey Sly,

Alright "Constable Cooper", I know you didn't really lose your memory, you just wanted to go with that Carmelita weirdo. That's why I'm writing you this. Now I'm inviting you and the rest of the gang (except Dimitri, you know how much I hate him) to come with me on a trip to northern Alaska to see some sights and for a lot of training. Now if Carmelita is an issue and you want to come, then remember, "Excuses, Excuses". Even you are smart enough to think of something she'll fall for.

Now for the details. I'm leaving Saturday, June 15th at 3:30PM. We will depart from northern Maple Falls, Washington. If you don't know where that is, grab a road map of the state of Washington (not Washington D.C.), or ask Bentley. I'm sure he has a map of Washington somewhere (he also received a letter so he might be looking for it as well). I won't wait for you if you're late, so if you want to come you better not be. There isn't any obligation to come along; I won't come beat you up if you don't.

Sayonara!

Akikota

Akikota… she sure is a character that you don't easily forget. It's hard to say exactly what her personality is. She's helped the gang out on plenty of missions, and she's an extremely powerful fighter. Me and Bentley officially met her on that one job-mission, what did Bentley call it… oh, yeah, "Into the Depths". She slid out of the shadows on a patch of ice she made with her "Elemental stone" powers when I was making a bridge for Bentley. She defeated the guard and when she noticed us she offered to help us out with some of our operations, but not as an official member of the gang. She's still kind of a mystery to us; we don't know where she's from, or what her past was like. However, she still is our "Thievius Lupus" friend, as Bentley puts it. Apparently "lupus" means wolf, and she is a wolf. According to her she isn't a thief, but not a cop. She's in the middle. I'd bet I could learn more about her if I went on this trip. "So, you're mulling my letter over, huh," I looked up to see who said that. "Akikota," I said in surprise.

"The one and only," she replied, "So, what are you thinking?"

"About what," I asked.

"About the letter, idiot," she said, as she leaned there on the rail of my balcony.

"Oh, right. Like you said I'm mulling it over. Anyway, how did you get up here, it's pretty high with nothing to grip, and how do you know where I live?" I replied.

"First question: Remember my glider," She waved her staff/glider in the air, "Second question: How do you think I delivered that letter to your door? I know where you live. Bentley told me."

"How does Bentley know where I live?" I asked.

"Remember? You winked at him when he spotted you with his Binocucom, on this exact balcony. I'm pretty good at finding info and navigating," she replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember that," I said.

"Anyway, have you come to any decisions on that trip yet?" Akikota inquired.

"No, but are you trying to influence it in any way by coming?" I asked.

"No, not at all," she replied, "Well, if you come then I'll see you at 3:30 on June 15th."

"Yeah," I muttered, looking down at the desk. By the time I looked back up she was gone. "Heh, that Akikota, she's always like that," I laughingly muttered to myself again. "I guess I'll go," I thought to myself.


	2. The Dimitri Story and the North School

Here's the next chapter of my story. This time it's about Bentley and Penelope getting their letter. It's called The Dimitri Story and the Aurora Borealis (The story titles will now show up on the chapter selection box ( you know what I mean) I figured out how to change the title). The last chapter's name was Excuses and a Letter.

Chapter 2

Bentley, 4 months ago

I was sitting at my desk reading the letter I found at my doorstep. Then I heard a knock at my door. "Hey Bentley, can I come in?"

"Oh, sure Penelope," I replied to the voice outside my door. Penelope came in and sat down in armchair next to the desk. "So, what are you doing?" She said.

"I'm reading this letter I found at the door from Akikota," I replied.

"Oh really? Can I see it?" Penelope asked.

"Sure thing sweetheart," I said while handing her the letter:

Hey Bentley (and Penelope),

Alright you guys here's the deal; I'm inviting you peoples and the rest of the gang on a trip to northern Alaska (except Dimitri). We are going to see some sights and do a lot of training (even you can train Penelope). For some laughs, I've decided to put the Dimitri story in you guys' letter. Here it is: I was 10 years old and walking down the streets of Paris. I sat down on a bench and decided to relax for a little while. Suddenly I heard this awful music and some guy screaming. I came to the source of the noise and found it to be a purple lizard with a boom box. I said, "Would you please be quiet and turn that awful music down!" The lizard screamed, "My music is not bad! It's greasy-sweet! You gonna pay for that!" I said, "Just turn the music down and shut it." The lizard screamed, "No way! Guards, turn on the battle music!" I covered my ears and said, "Aarg, this music is even worse than before! Well, if it's a fight you want then you got it." He ran forward but I got there first and slugged him across the face and then punched him in the stomach. Next I jumped around him and kicked him in the back while he was still flying. He skidded across the ground and landed with his head next to the boom box. I walked up to him and held a kunai knife by his head. He said timidly, "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" I swept the knife down and narrowly missed his head then smashed the boom box into little pieces with the knife. He ran away screaming like a little girl.

Now that's over (and very funny) I'll give you the details. I'm leaving Saturday, June 15th at 3:30PM. I'm leaving from northern Maple Falls, Washington state. There's no obligation to come. Sly might come to you asking where Maple Falls is (same with Murray). Oh yeah, remind Murray to bring the van.

Sayonara!

Akikota

"So," Penelope said, "We should probably go."

"Yeah," I replied, "but she said there's no obligation, and she didn't write the letter as if there was any."

"I know, but I'm sort of intrigued to see the sights. I've never been there. Besides, it would be interesting to see what kind of training she'd have me do." Penelope stated.

"We once did a job in Canada, but I'm sure Alaska's different. I've heard that there is a big library/school in northern Alaska; it might be nearby wherever she's planning on going. It's your decision, because I'm not leaving without you and not staying if you go."

"Well, it's your decision from my point of view, so I guess we'll both have to decide. Anyway, tell me about the school you heard of." Penelope replied.

"Well it's pretty mysterious, as I haven't heard much. It's supposed to be a big center of study and learning, and people go there from all over the world to study," I explained.

"Wow! That sounds interesting! I also want to investigate the Northern Lights, or Aurora Borealis, as I have found it called in my studies. It's supposed to be radiant energy from the sun," Penelope stated.

"I didn't know you knew so much about them," I said.

"I don't know that much and I'm investigating them as a source of energy for RC vehicles. Not to be used, but just theory," Penelope explained.

"Well, what better place to research than a library where you can see the Northern Lights out the window," I remarked.

"Yeah," Penelope replied.

"I think you know what I'm thinking," I said.

"Maybe," she replied.

"We should go," we said in unison.


	3. Murray Gets His Letter

Sorry about the slow updates. I'm doing a double disclaimer this time because I forgot it last time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sly Cooper**

Happy now, Sucker Punch and their lawyers!

Chapter 3

Murray, 3 ½ months ago

I was celebrating because I had just won another stock van race. I still don't know what "stock" means, but it's awesome. I am said to be really good at surviving crashes. I found a letter on my doorstep when I got back and decided to read it. Here it is:

Hello Murray!

I am writing this to you to ask if you wanted to come with me and anyone who shows up from the gang (except Dimitri, you know the story) on a trip. We're (or me if no one shows up) going to see some sights and be ready for a lot of training. Of course that's only if you come. If you do come, would you please bring the van with you? I'm sure you didn't let anything happen to it. We might need it to drive to Alaska. Anyway, here are the details on the trip. I plan to leave from Northern Maple Falls, Washington state at 3:30PM. I (and whoever else comes) will leave on Saturday, June 15th. However, I'm not forcing you to come along.

Sayonara!

Akikota

P.S. If you don't know where Maple Falls is, ask Bentley. He also might remind you to bring the van.

Akikota is a totally awesome friend. She's been helping us out ever since the job where we got new friends to help us open the Cooper vault. She is also very good at fighting. Her personality was always sorta hyper, sort of fun, and she defended her thoughts with intensity. In other words, she was a really awesome person. However, it didn't really feel like that was how she felt all the time. Like, behind every smile was a frown. I wonder why? I had kind of forgotten about the letter in my thoughts. I looked down and remembered it and then said, "Well, friends stick together, right? I'm going to go. But first to find Bentley."

Thanks for reading! This one was kind of short and not that good. Writing from Murray's point of view is hard for me!


	4. The War Champion

Hello everyone! Sorry for _really _slow updates. Anyway, this is where we finally meet Akikota (well, she was in the first chapter, but not really). I like doing the story from her P.O.V. It's easy. There won't be too many from Murray's P.O.V. That's hard to do.

Chapter 4

Akikota, Present day

Well here I am at the meeting place, at 3:00. Let's see, I bet Sly, Murray, Bentley, and Penelope will come. I figured that from the start, but I sent a letter to the Panda King and the Guru to be polite. I have half an hour to kill before I leave. What should I do? Man, I hope Murray comes with the van. I could walk the way, but I wouldn't want to and I don't think Murray, Sly, Bentley, or Penelope could. It'll be fun to see the regular sights, plus the special one I've got planned. I hope that the find my training difficult. Then I pull a book out of my backpack and start to read.

The time is about 3:15, and I see Murray pulling up in the van. Bentley, Penelope, and Murray all get out of the van. "Yo guys, what's up," I yell to them.

"We're ready to go, and I brought the van like you asked!" Murray says.

"That's great! But we have to wait until 3:30 before we leave because that's what I said in everyone's letter," I say back to them.

"Okay, but what are we going to do in the remaining time till we leave?" Bentley asks.

"How about we play a game? Let's see, how about… Dai Hin Min," I suggest. I pull a deck of cards from my backpack. "Does anyone know how to play that game?"

"Nope," they all reply.

"Well, I don't have much time to explain, so let's just play war," I say.

"Alright, I think we all know how to play that," Penelope says.

"Whoever can win the most cards, or the entire deck, in the amount of time we have is the War Champion. We stop playing at 3:29."

I explain. I deal out the cards and we start playing.

It is now 3:22, and gosh dang it, Murray is a very lucky hippo. He's in the lead by far with me in second place, Penelope is in third, not too far, but not too close behind me and Bentley coming in at a very close last place. Makes sense, because he isn't the type to have that much luck because he's so smart. I'm one of the few people to be lucky _and_ smart (although I'm not good with computers). Well, it's my turn now. Sweet! I got a queen! Oh no, Murray's got a queen too! He's won every single war he's had. And this time it's no different.

"And Murray is the War Champion!" I shout. "I hereby crown 'The Murray' the champion of the card game War from this day until the day on which he is beaten in an official game." I proclaim loudly.

"Nice job Murray," says Penelope. She and Bentley tied behind me and Murray (Murray won, I was second). Kinda makes sense. I don't know why, it just does. They're very similar. "Well, if anyone else wants to come they have 45 seconds to get here. Murray, why don't you get the van ready to go?" I say, looking at my watch. Murray starts the van and we continue waiting.

15 seconds later I say, "30 more seconds and then we'll leave."

20 seconds later I say, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hey guys, and girls, I'm finally here," A voice says.

"Oh, hello Sly, looks like you just made it, with two seconds to spare. It's just like you to be so close to being late and then coming. Anyway, it's time to go," I say. We all hop in the van, Me, Penelope, and Bentley in back and Murray driving with Sly in shotgun. We start driving when Murray says, "Hey wait a sec, which way do I go?"

"Oh gosh, I forgot you wouldn't know the way. Wait, we're going in the completely wrong direction! Crap. Hey Sly, can I ride in shotgun and show Murray which way to go?" I reply.

"Be my guest. I'm not a big fan of getting lost in the frozen tundra and freezing to death." Sly says with a sarcastic tone (but I assume he's not being completely sarcastic). Murray pulls over and me and Sly get out and switch seats. Pointing to a road on the road map I found in the back I say, "Okay Murray, first off turn around and then go down this road…"


	5. Questions and Answers

Chapter 5

This chapter is full of questions. It is mostly written to explain some things. By the way, in reality, you can't get to Ocean falls by car. I just learned that. Oh well.

I DO NOT OWN SLY COOPER!!

Chapter 5

Penelope, Present day

"Okay Akikota, I have a few questions about the trip." I say.

"Ask away," Akikota replies.

"First off, are we really going to drive all the way to our destination?" I ask. Akikota can finally answer my questions now that we are on a highway and Murray won't need directing for a while.

"Well, my plan was to head for a small harbor north of Ocean Falls, a small town in British Columbia. This harbor is owned by a large scale pickpocket beaver thug, who owns a ton of boats and runs a company that sails people to Alaska, and other places along the west coast. He charges a hefty fare, but the guests pay more than that…" Akikota says.

"What do you mean?" I say. It's kind of annoying when she talks in a riddle and I don't know what she means, but I usually know what she's talking about. After a few tens of seconds, Sly says with sudden realization in his voice, "He pickpockets them."

"Right on the dot, Sly. He or one of his associates picks most of the pockets on the boat, leaving only a little cash. The people who don't get their pockets picked are blamed by the police. All of the incidents are kept quiet, so people keep riding the boats." Akikota says. That's really evil, what that guy does. He's pretty smart too. "Oh, Murray, take exit 134," Akikota says to Murray.

"This kind of sounds like the Blood Bath Bay job, except for the stealing loot part." Bentley observes.

"Yeah this guy sounds pretty smart like Le Fwee" I say. Man, I really hated that guy, especially since he held me hostage. Luckily, I got to beat him up at the end of the job. "Well, it is like that job, except he's not as smart as Le Fwee. I think his name is Dalede (note from author: that name is pronounced Da-Le-Day), "Akikota explains, "How about your next question, Penelope?"

"Oh yeah, right. I wanted to ask if there was a big school near the place we are going?" I ask.

"Oh, so you've heard of the place? I think the school you're talking about is The Great Sukin of Knowledge and Wisdom and that place is in the town we're going to," Akikota says.

"Sukin? What does that mean?" I ask. That's a strange name.

"I think it's the name of some guy who started the idea to build a school there. He died before it was completed though, so they named it after him." Akikota explains.

"Where do I turn here?" Murray asks Akikota.

"Turn left." She replies, "The harbor's right down the road. Sorry Penelope, but we're gonna have to cut your questions short. Sly, I was wondering, are you alright with doing one more job?"

"I could use a break from following the rules, but if we get caught I had nothing to do with it." He replies slyly. We reach our destination, and Murray stops the van right outside patrol ground. We all get out of the van and Akikota pulls out a rolled up piece of paper. "This is a map of the area. I've marked abandoned buildings we could use as a safe house and the patrol boundaries for the "Harbor Guard." We'll first discuss where the safe house will be, and then we'll start planning. Our first mission will start at twilight." Akikota says. She's really thought everything through. She must have done some recon here before. I wonder when?


	6. The Safehouse

Okay people, I'm back! It's been a while since I've posted anything. That was partly because I had writer's block, partly because of being busy, and finally because I haven't gotten any reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! There have been no reviews since the second chapter. This is the sixth! I like writing this story, but I won't post it unless people are reading it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Akikota, Present Day

"Alright, we have a few choices for a safe house. The first one is right within the boundaries of their patrol routes," I say, pointing to the safe house on the map, "That means we could get were we need to quickly, but there could be a guard patrolling right outside our doorstep. Another option is the safe house that is pretty far from their patrol routes," I point to that one on the map, "It would take longer to get to the important places, but they couldn't catch us because we would be outside of their territory. The final option is the safe house that is on the coast and just outside the enemy patrol lines," I point to the safe house on the map, "This one is kind of the balance between the other two. A guard still might be waiting outside our door, but it isn't likely." I state. I prefer the last one, but it doesn't matter much.

"I like the sound of the second one," Bentley says.

"I like the first one better," Sly says in reply.

"Then we'll have a vote between all three," I say.

"Why all three? No one said they liked the third one," Sly asks.

"Because I like the third one and maybe Murray and Penelope do too and didn't feel like saying anything," I reply. I search for a piece of paper, find one, and then draw three columns on it. Then I write 1, 2, or 3 at the top of each column with the pencil that I had found also. "Put a tally mark in the column that has the number of the safe house you want to choose," I say, drawing a tally mark underneath number 3. I then hand the paper to Sly and he marks his vote and then passes it to Murray, and so on and so forth.

Soon the paper was passed back to me. I counted up the votes. "It looks like it's a tie between #1 and #3." I report. "Bentley, which would you prefer, #1 or #3?" I ask Bentley.

"I guess I like number three better," he says after a short pause.

"Yes! Number three it is!" I exclaim. We then drive to the safe house.

When we get there me, Sly, Bentley, and Penelope get out of the van and Murray goes to find a place to park the van. I pick the lock on the door and slip inside. Sly, Penelope, and Bentley follow. "Will we have to pick the lock to get in?" Penelope asks.

"No, we'll just leave the door unlocked," I reply. We look around the room. There are stairs on the far wall (southern wall), and a door. There are two windows on the eastern wall. On the west-facing wall there is a window overlooking the ocean. Under the window there is a couch. In the center of the room there is a table with six chairs around it. "Why is there all this furniture in here?" Bentley asks.

"I heard that this house was foreclosed a long time ago. The people must have had a small car so they couldn't bring the furniture with them. The bank owns this place now, but they haven't done anything with it, or sold it," I explain.

"That's odd," says Penelope. We all jolt up when Murray bangs on the door. I run over and open the door. I say to Murray,"Don't make so much noise. The door is unlocked."

"Oh, sorry," Murray says.

"Well, whatever. Anyway, where did you park the van?" I ask.

"I parked it in a garage to the north," he replies.

"Oh, crap! You parked the van in Dalade's attack vehicle garage. We'd better go get it, before they find it," I state.

"No, the van!!!!" Murray shouts.

"Calm down Murray, the van will be okay. You and Sly will go retrieve the van as fast as possible. The rest of us will direct you from back here," Bentley calmly states. And now we start Mission Van Retrieval!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! With your favorite flavor of ice cream on top! If you are lactose intolerant or don't like ice cream then I'll put your favorite food on top! If ice cream/your favorite food is not enough, then think of it this way; you don't get to read the next chapter if you don't review. All I want is one non-flame review. You can flame my story, but it doesn't count towards a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

That was a long note. One last thing, I have a new system for writing my story, so posts will be faster.


End file.
